The Darker Side of New Orleans
by Twinkers
Summary: Just a smutty little drabble set after 4x23 and ignoring The Originals and season 5 of TVD.


**AN: Just a little smutty drabble for you all, No Hayley, No Forwood drama. Takes place right after episode 4x23 so nothing from this season or The Originals. **

Caroline strolls down the street admiring the view. She decides to make a quick call. Caroline grabs her phone and scrolls through her contacts. She finds the one she is looking for and of course it goes straight to voicemail.

"Klaus, I am standing in this beautiful city" Caroline smiles "and I couldn't help but think about your promise to show me the world. Maybe someday you will." Caroline hangs up and chuckles to herself thinking back to Klaus's message to her that was oddly similar to that one.

Caroline sees a street painter and stops to admire the painting before she smiles and walks off towards a bar when she spots a very familiar Hybrid.

Caroline walks further into the bar and uses the skills Stefan showed her to sneak up on Klaus. She wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him on the cheek.

"Well who has a death wish?" Klaus asks swinging around and grabs Caroline

"Rawr" Caroline giggles

"Caroline?" Klaus says shocked

"Can you please let me go you're crushing my arms" Caroline hisses

"Oh sorry, love" Klaus smiles "Just no one dares touch me the way you just did"

"Well I am rather brave" Caroline smiles

"So where is the Mutt?" Klaus asks

"Somewhere with that skank Hayley" Caroline says "I caught them together a week after he came back"

"Sweetheart that was 5 months ago" Klaus replies

"What did you think I would deal with heartbreak and just run straight to you?" Caroline asks "I had some stuff to deal with back home, then they kind of banished me from town" Caroline rolls her eyes

"Ah so you didn't come here on free will" Klaus asks

"Well it was either here or Paris" Caroline says

"And why love did you not choose Paris?" Klaus asks

"Because someone promised to show it to me and I doubt it would be the same without him" Caroline replies

"Oh that is rather touching love" Klaus smiles "So what was up with the kiss?"

"You kissed my cheek after graduation I was just repaying the favor" Caroline smiles lightly.

"I can see you have missed me love" Klaus says

"More than I thought I'd ever admit" Caroline pulls him into a hug

"I told you that you would show up one day" Klaus chuckles

"Shut up, I'm not here confessing my love for you" Caroline says

"For now" Klaus counters "I will win you"

"You have no idea how strange it was to spend five months without your weird flirting" Caroline smirks

"Oh and I have missed your sharp tongue" Klaus smiles back "Where are you staying?"

"Stefan has an apartment here that he kindly signed over to me" Caroline smiles "Something from his ripper days, but he redecorated for me"

"Well that was nice of him" Klaus says blandly

"He is the brother that I never had, My mentor. He saved my life" Caroline smiles "We made a pact that we would take care of each other all we had to do is call."

"Sounds like a good friend" Klaus smiles at the fact that she sees him as a brother

"Yes he is" Caroline sits at the bar "So tell me what evil plots have you been up to since you have been gone?"

"No plots, just living with my family" Klaus says

"Klaus Mikaelson, The Big Bad, not plotting something?" Caroline teases

"Well it has only been five months" Klaus smirks

"I just spent several hours on a plane on the way here, I think I should head home, you can come with me if you wish" Caroline offers

"I would love to sweetheart" Klaus smiles

They head out of the bar and Caroline grabs his hand entwining their fingers. Klaus looks down at their hands and smiles.

They finally arrive at the apartment a few short minutes later. "This is my home" Caroline does a small hand motion then unlocks the door.

Walking in Klaus chuckles "Much more modern than I thought it would be"

"I told you he had it remodeled for me" Caroline smiles

"It suites you" Klaus says

"Would you like a drink?" Caroline asks

"Sure what do you have?" Klaus nods

Caroline looks at everything that Stefan had stocked the bar with "Okay so either Stefan hasn't restocked this bar since the ripper days or Damon thinks this is funny" Caroline giggles "It is just a whole bunch of Bourbon mixed with blood"

"Well Bourbon it is then. And If the 20s were any indicator than Stefan has much better tastes than just Bourbon" Klaus chuckles.

"Damon introduced me to Bourbon and blood a few months ago. He says that 'it is a way to read my soul' or something like that" Caroline giggles

"Well I think I have just found my favorite drink" Klaus smirks

"Want to play a game?" Caroline asks

"Like what?" Klaus asks curiously

"Truth or drink" Caroline answers "We ask each other a question and if we feel too uncomfortable answering it we take a drink. Whoever has a fuller bottle left at the end wins"

"Hmm sounds interesting" Klaus nods "I'm in"

"Okay I'll go first" Caroline says "Would you have liked me if I wasn't a vampire?"

"Probably not, you are very pretty and you have a fire about you. But you would be fragile and I would see you as food" Klaus informs "Or I would just turn you"

"hmm So you think vampires and humans shouldn't mix?" Caroline asks

"Now love that is two questions" Klaus raises his eyebrow "And to answer your question, I guess it depends on the vampire. I have many enemies so a fragile human would soon die" Caroline just nods "My turn and I think I get two"

"Fine" Caroline sighs

"What happened with Tyler?" Klaus asks

"It was a week after you let him come back and Elena was throwing a graduation party. I went to pick him up to take him over to the boarding house. I walked into the Lockwood mansion and I heard noises coming from upstairs. So being the dumb blonde I am I had to see what it was" Caroline bows her head "I walked in on Hayley on top of Tyler" Caroline shakes her head

"I'm sorry love" Klaus looks at her

"It isn't that big of a deal, I don't think we were ever actually in love, I think we were more in love with the idea of each other." Caroline informs "Our relationship was always based on the troubles we were going through. His werewolf transformations, Then the Hybrid stuff, plotting against you. So once everything was somewhat normal we just couldn't keep it together."

"Since you told me all that I won't ask two questions" Klaus smiles

"Have you ever been in love?" Caroline asks "I mean really in love"

"I thought I was once, when I was human but I think I just liked the competition." Klaus says "Why did you really come to New Orleans?"

"Silas is on the loose in Mystic Falls and they told me I had to leave. I chose the one place I would feel safe" Caroline says honestly "Who is Marcel?" Caroline asks out of the blue

Klaus is shocked "How do you know about him?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours"

"Okay He is a vampire that I turned about a hundred and twenty years ago. Once I left New Orleans he took it over" Klaus says "He is the King"

"I heard Rebekah talking about him and I was curious" Caroline smiles "He sounds even weirder than you"

"I'm not weird" Klaus mock pout. Caroline climbs over and takes his bottom lip between hers. She straddles him and kisses him with passion. It takes a moment but Klaus soon responds by pinning her to the floor.

Klaus slides his hands under her shirts and moves them up her sides causing Caroline to moan into his mouth. Caroline tugs at the hem of His shirt and he complies helping her with taking it off. Klaus trails kisses down her jaw then neck. Caroline tips her head back to give her better access. Klaus's hands find her breasts and kneads them.

"Klaus" Caroline moans out

"Say it again" Klaus says giving her another hot open-mouthed kiss on her collar-bone.

"Klaus" Caroline whispers. Klaus pushes her jacket off followed by her shirt and bra. He takes one of her breasts into his mouth "Klaus" Caroline moans again her hands finding the button to his jeans

"Are you sure love?" Klaus asks

"Just shut up" Caroline says pulling him into another kiss. Klaus makes quick work of both their pants so that the only thing separating them now is the thin layer of underwear. And soon those are gone too. Klaus plants searing from her collar-bone to her naval. He continues his trail to her inner thigh. Klaus raises his head swishing his tongue on her sensitive nub.

"Klauuus" Caroline calls out as he slips first one then two fingers inside her. He curls his fingers as he pumps them inside her. He swirls his tongue over her swollen bud. And soon Caroline is spiraling.

Klaus rides it out with her and then kisses his way back up her body until his lips are back on hers. "I told you that you would be mine one day" Klaus whispers into her ear then slams into her making Caroline call out. Klaus slowly pulls out then slams back into her, he continues this pattern until he feels Caroline walls fluttering around him then he still.

"Klaus" Caroline wimpers

"Say you are mine" Klaus says

"Klaus please" Caroline begs

"Say it" Klaus growls "Say you belong to Niklaus Mikaelson"

"I belong to you" Caroline cries "I belong to Niklaus Mikaelson" with that Klaus starts to move again hitting Caroline's sweet spot at just the right angle sending Caroline into another sweet release.

Caroline calls out his name and Klaus finds his release grunting "You. Are. Mine"

"I'm yours" Caroline says shakily. Klaus pulls out of her and rolls them over pulling her on top of him and kissing her forehead.

"You know there is no going back now don't you love?" Klaus says and Caroline nods sleepily. "Rest love" Klaus kisses the top of her head


End file.
